When Times Collide
by Humor.For.Laughs
Summary: It's a story by me, Reb, and LeyaAlzane. Yeah, it's about when many students from Harry's time travel back into the Marauder's Era. New Characterse. Each chapter has author at top. Chapter Three is Up!
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**By Leya/Alzane**

_Leya was sitting on the front steps of the porch. In just a few minutes, it would be time to leave for King's Cross. She was going into her 5th year and she couldn't wait. She was especially excited because she got to actually choose some of her classes. No more Divination for her! Trelawney creeped her out. She was tired of her predicting both her and Harry's deaths. Leya, however, was taking Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Herbology, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Astronomy, and, Care of Magical Creatures. Leya had on her typical summer outfit: a pair of jeans, a tee, and her cap. She tossed a quaffle in the air as she kept her eyes on the pathway leading away from her cottage. As excited as she was, she was depressed too. It wasn't easy being best friends with a Slytherin when she was a Lioness. Things always had to change every time the new school year started. Add to that, it was Terence's last year at Hogwarts and that saddened her, especially since she had fallen in love with him last year. Not that it mattered….she suspected that he had his eye on Laura Madley and even despite that, she was still a tomboy. He would soon be on his way to be a professional Quidditch Star and she wouldn't get to see him as much now._

Leya smiled, feeling the breeze hit her face and jumped up, seeing Terence approach. It seemed _Georgia__ had elected to visit Marcus. "Rency!" Leya squealed. She dropped her quaffle and Terence enveloped her in a hug._

"Hey Leya." He smiled when he let go of her, his blue eyes dancing. Leya smiled. She gazed at him for a moment before breaking away from her thoughts.  
"I missed you," she said softly  
Terence laughed. "Leya, you just saw me yesterday!"  
"Yes, but we were busy torturing your sister." Terence smirked at that comment. "She still dating Marcus?"  
Terence sighed, took her hand, and sat her down on her steps, before taking a seat next to her, allowing Leya's head to fall on his shoulder. "Yes, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was denying the Dark Mark, I would have Avada Kedavraed him a long time ago."  
Leya smiled weakly. "It' always hard when we go back every year." Tears built in her eyes. "To hide…"  
Terence put an arm around Leya. "You know, _Georgia__ likes you even if you drive her a little crazy and Theo doesn't really mind you. He makes a show, being friends with that git Malfoy and all, but in truth, he really doesn't mind you. We still can meet, yanno? I know it's not the same, but I promise you…not even houses can break our friendship."  
"But it's so hard to..pretend."  
Terence kissed her on the head. "And I hate having to put on a façade acting like I agree or saying cruel comments about you in front of people like Bole and _ _Warrington__. Just know I don't mean any of it. Hey, Christmas will be here before you know it. It's only at school, right?"  
Leya nodded and they sat quietly for a few minutes, taking in their last days together like this for a few months, without having to hide their friendship._

Remus stepped outside, levitating Leya's trunk. He smiled at the two of them. Terence and Leya had been friends since she was 6 years old, actually, only a few months after he had adopted her. He'd grown to love the 17 year old like a son. He cleared his throat. "Princess, we should get going. Go on inside and grab your owl and broom." He handed Leya her wand. Leya grinned and shoved it in her pocket. Remus looked at Terence. "Do you and Georgia need a ride?"  
"No, Thank you Mr. Lupin. Mum will be waiting."  
"Terence, what have I told you about calling me Mr. Lupin away from Hogwarts. I've known you since you were 8." Terence grinned.  
"So, sorry, Remus. I keep forgetting." Terence pushed himself up and extended a hand to Leya, pulling her up to her feet. Leya blushed slightly when he pulled her into his arms, giving her a warm hug. He pulled away and smiled. "I'll see you at school" he whispered, giving her a light kiss on the forehead before walking down the path towards his home. 

_Leya watched after him before running into the cottage, grabbing her owl and Firebolt and running back outside. Remus smiled, took her hand, and led her behind the house. They apparated to a secluded area, a few blocks from Kings Cross and slowly made their way to Platform 9 ¾. Remus helped her get her trunk onto a trolley and then gave her a long hug. "I'll see you at Hogwarts!" Leya smiled, laying her head against Remus, tears rolling down her face.  
"Hey now. I'll be there soon, ok? Just don't tell anyone." He winked. Leya laughed. Remus kissed her on the forehead and Leya ran through the barrier._

She sighed when she stepped onto the train and searched for an empty compartment. She would have loved to sit with her best friend Terrence, but unfortunately the other Slytherins were not like Terence. Marcus Flint in particular had decided that he despised her the minute he laid eyes on her. Of course, Leya didn't make things easier when her goal was to torment him on a daily basis. Sighing, Leya continued looking for a compartment. She opened a door, but groaned seeing Lavender and Parvati.  
"Nope," she said to herself and walked off. Leya started thinking as she walked when she ran into Draco Malfoy. She groaned. She was so not in the mood for one of her daily spats yet anyways. She laughed, imagining how to make his life pure misery this year, starting with the Great Feast.

"Watch it half-breed!" he sneered. Leya rolled her eyes, twirling her wand.  
"Really Malfoy, you need to come up with a better insult. I'm not ashamed of my blood,prat!"  
"Why you.."  
Leya smiled innocently. "Ready for another year of torture?" She smiled sweetly.  
"My dad.."  
Leya faked a yawn. "Blah blah blah. I've heard that a million times. My dad will get hold of you; I'll suffer pain; Really, I've heard it a million times. Have you nothing more interesting to say?" She lazily waved her wand.  
He glared at her. "You know; you are dirty, and being from such an old bloodline, you would think….your father is a pathetic half-breed who.."

Leya's eyes became furious. She pointed her wand and held it at his throat. "Don't even think about saying it, Malfoy. I think my pranks are starting early, but I'm not in the mood for anything real interesting right now; no we'll save that for the Great Feast, but.." She flipped her wand and muttered a charm. His hair turned red and gold and there were butterflies flying about his head.  
"Lupin!" he roared. "When I get my hands on you..." Leya just smiled, laughed evilly and ran. She knocked on a compartment door, hoping it did not belong to Marcus Flint and his gang. The door was pulled open and she sighed in relief seeing her best friends Fred and George Weasley sitting with Lee Jordon, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinett.  
"Leya!" They grinned and pulled her into the compartment. She then burst into laughter. Fred and George grinned. "What did you do?"  
"Just gave ferret-face a sneak preview of his year." Fred and George smirked. The three chasers and Jordon shook their heads and smiled  
"So, Leya, excited?"  
"Mmm. Yes."  
"And ready for training: Angelina grinned. The three chasers would be gradating this year and they decided to train Leya to take one of their spots next year. Not that she needed it much. Leya was a great Chaser, but it was always fun to play.  
"Anything from the cart, dears?" The witch called.  
George bought a bunch of sweets, passing it around. They all chatted happily till they started to approach the castle. The 4 girls quickly left the compartment so that they could change into their robes. When they re-entered, the train had come to a halt.

"Firs Years, Firs Years. This Way."  
"Hi Hagrid!" Leya called  
"Hey Leya." Leya smiled and piled into a carriage with her friends and they slowly piled into the Great Hall.  
"Lupin," Lavender remarked as she passed by. Leya shot Lavender a glare. It was no secret that the two girls despised each other. Leya watched the sorting in interest and clapped along with the other Gryffindors. Fred looked to Leya and George and smirked. The three of them discreetly aimed their wands and muttered a spell. When Dumbledore clapped his hands to start the feast, it immediately began to rain on the Slytherins. Then, their food started throwing themselves at them. The Great Hall cracked up laughing. Leya, Fred, and George grinned.  
"Right, Lupin, Weasley, Weasley..I think detention is in order." Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes. The Slytherins scowled. Everyone finished eating till slowly, they all piled into their Dormitories.

Days passed. Students had gotten into the routine of classes. The mischievous trio had gathered quite a handful of detentions, and the Quidditch season was starting. Leya piled out of her Transfiguration class , shared with Slytherin as Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs piled out of Potions and several 7th years were piling out of Charms and DADA. Hermione was talking with Harry and Ron quietly. She had her Timeturner in her hand. Hermione had agreed to let Harry borrow it. Draco Malfoy smirked when his eyes landed on the trio.  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"  
"Shove it, Ferret!" Leya yelled.  
"I do not think I will, half breed!"  
Leya drew her wand. Eventually a crowd had drawn in the middle of the corridor. Malfoy moved to grab the time turner. Harry pulled it back.  
"Malfoy! Are you an idiot!" Leya yelled. A war appeared over the time turner before it spun and crashed on the floor. Leya could feel herself spinning as a sort of wind circled faster and faster, surrounding the group till 20 students all landed with a pop on the grounds. Leya moaned and looked around as she sat up. Hogwarts looked very unfamiliar. She gasped seeing what looked like to be a young Roger Davies, followed by 6 other unfamiliar students.  
"Ferret! You idiot!" Leya smacked him on the head.  
"Get your hands off me Lupin!" he roared.  
Leya scowled as faces turned. "Now you've done it!" she yelled.  
Laura sighed looking at the two bickering teenagers. "Guys, look. This isn't a time to argue. We should go find out who the headmaster is." Hannah nodded in agreement  
"And avoid using our real last names."  
"Kinda late for that." Leya muttered.

Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Leya Lupin, Hermione Granger, Terence Higgs, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Georgia Higgs, Theodore Nott, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hannah Abbott, and Pansy Parkinson all slowly followed Laura Madley into the castle. Who knew if they would ever get back? They didn't even know what the time period was….


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

By Leya/Alzane

It was an odd sight indeed to see 20 unfamiliar students, adorning robes from 4 different houses, walking together in the hallways. But that was the sight set before the eyes of Lucius Malfoy, the Maurauders, and a few other students as they piled out of classes. Leya and Draco Malfoy were still bickering rather loudly.

"And another thing, Ferret," Leya shouted "My birth- name is older even than yours so shut your mouth with your whole pure-blood pride! I could easily take you on and wipe that smirk off your face." Leya's light blue wings were shimmering as they flapped in anger.  
Draco Malfoy smirked. "Ah- but you are no longer a pure-blood. And even if you were, you are adopted by that pathetic half-breed Lupin who doesn't know he's not welcome." Leya's eyes darkened and made to lunge at him only to be held back by Harry Potter and Justin Finch-Fletchley.  
"Let me at him! He'll pay for that comment."

The Maurauders had frozen in their footsteps hearing the word Lupin. They looked at each other and then to the scene in front of them. Not only that, but Harry Potter was the striking image of James Potter.  
"Prongs, he looks just like you."  
"And did he call her Lupin, Moony?"

Sirius looked closely at Leya. She was rather pretty, he admitted, with long black hair flowing below her waist, oval eyes filled with pools of brown, and intricately shaped wings filled with different shades of blue. In fact, he almost looked like James' best friend from Ravenclaw, Rana Rai, except this girl had wings and a sort of glow about her face. They broke out of their thoughts when Leya had broken out of Harry and Justin's grip, stalked over to the Malfoy look-alike, and smacked him hard across the face.

"And feisty!" James grinned.

"Lupin!" he roared. Leya rolled her eyes at his idiocy. Remus, James, and Sirius backed up shocked

"My name ," she said under her breath as she pointed her wand at his throat "is SHARMA." Leya was proud to be a Lupin, but seriously, if people knew, it could change everything. Lucius Malfoy cleared his throat, an evil smirk on his face after getting over is schock of seeing a boy looking almost identical to him. Leya looked up, withdrawing her wand, and glaring daggers at Malfoy Sr. If Leya hated anyone more than Draco Malfoy, other than Voldemort of course, it was Lucius Malfoy.

"A Sharma, eh?" He looked to his fellow Slytherins. "Move aside," he said in a silky voice as he pushed his way forward. She crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at him with pure hate. The Maurauders were shocked. They hated Malfoy, but they had never seen someone look at Malfoy with as much hate as Leya had written across her face. Lucius Malfoy faced Leya and ran a finger down her cheek. Leya pushed it away in disgust. "Such a waste," Malfoy Senior muttered. "A beautiful girl, yet your parents have tainted such an old and powerful bloodline. Too bad." He shook his head sadly. "Well, I'll just have to continue my pursuit of Ms. Rai, then."

"You'll do no such thing!" James Potter scowled. Lucius Malfoy turned to face James in amusement.  
"So, it's true then? James Potter has moved on? Pity. She wouldn't date scum like you."  
James scowled. "I don't know what you are talking about?" James had stopped his girl-a-week game a year ago

Harry looked on confused. Didn't James like Lily? He had to. How else would he have been born?

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Potter. Any fool could see it. But then I guess you are lower than a fool."

Rana slowly entered the castle after a nice flight and stopped hearing the conversation. She looked around seeing about 20 students she didn't recognize.

"Erm?"  
"Oh hello Rai. We were just talking about you."  
"What?" She looked around nervously. Malfoy disgusted her. He was always hitting on her. Truth was she'd developed feelings for one of her best friends. James sent a glare at Malfoy before smiling at Rana. He was so obviously in denial.  
"Hi Rani."  
Rana waved to James. "Erm, did I miss something? I don't recognize half these people…"

Lily's attention was attracted to a girl with fiery red hair down her back. She tilted her head as she looked at the group. That boy as Leya called "Ferret" looked a lot like Lucius and then of course there was the James look alike. There was a dreamy eyed girl with blonde hair that looked like Aurelia Rosa and another boy with a striking resemblance to Frank Longbottom. Of course, who couldn't see the resemblance of the red-haired boy with freckles to Arthur Weasley. She furrowed her eyebrows when Laura Madley shook her head, seeming as Leya and Draco were once again at each other's throats.

"Ok; I hate to break up the party, but could someone point us to the Headmaster's office?"  
Terence smiled at Laura. Leya caught that look and quickly looked away, resuming her argument with Malfoy.

Rana sighed, adjusting her badge.  
"Yeah, I can take you," she said, preventing Lily from asking questions. It was clear that this girl was in a rush. The group of 20 followed Rana, leaving behind a scene between Malfoy Senior and James Potter, Leya and Draco bickering the entire way.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter3

**By Reb/Cutiwriter**

**A Smart Witch, An Intelligent Witch, A Witty Witch**

Lily followed quietly, and the Marauders, as if dogs, pursued them too.

Lily walked, staring at the group of students, and although she could still talk, she was very stunned.

Where had they come from?

She stared at them, her green eyes wide, until she met the sight of a boy, towards the middle of the group of students—with her eyes. Except...he looked exactly like James Potter.

Where could these people—these students have come from? Lily was shaken up, and although she didn't want him to notice, she wanted to let someone know her discovery.

The stopped, as Rana halted in front of a large stone gargoyle—one that all the Marauders, and Harry knew well.

"Here, let me go get a professor," she said, and left the students with Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

Lily stared at the group of students, again. She shook her head, closed her eyes, and counted to ten. When her eyes reopened, they were still there.

"So…" she said…quietly, still quite aghast from the boys eyes—and how he looked exactly like James. "How did you guys get here…?"

She wanted to know the answer, she needed to know it.

Meanwhile, Hermione, who had been just a pair of eyes noticed the redheaded girls reaction when spying Lily— and how a look of astonishment and horror flitted across the girls face. It meant only one thing, and that was that this was Lily Evan's, Harry's mother.

Hermione needed to think of an answer to Lily's question- and quickly. She knew that they couldn't say the future. Who would believe them? And anyways, she didn't want to change the past.

"We…uh…are transfers from…," Hermione stuttered, sounding like an idiot. She could see James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter gawking at her…or right next to her-

Harry. Damn.

Leya had noticed this to, and she knew immediately that Hermione, in her intention to do good, had screwed up.

Ignoring Malfoy, who had started to laugh at the utter chaos of it all, she said, "We're transfers from a new school up in …," she had read about new schools started around now…, "Up in Prague. We're here for a transfer program, as Sarah had been saying."

Sarah? Hermione was stunned at the name, but knew that they all had to become a new identity—noting could be the same. A simply mind link, or the liking of another's name could change every thing.

Harry, who had been quiet for quite a while said, "I'm…Pe-Peter."

Hermione stepped on his left foot, quite annoyed with his stupidity. He had drawn attention to himself, and used a name of a Marauder.

He winced, and quickly disappeared back into the crowd of students.

Within the next six minutes, all new names had been in order—although all except Harry, or Peter, and Hermione or Sarah had kept their first names. And Rana had still not returned.

Lily looked around for her, wondering how long it could possibly take to find a teacher that knew Dumbledore's password.

Rana's head could be seen, bobbing up and down, and by her face, you could tell she had been told the password, as she was such a trustworthy student.

Rana's walk changed into a run, and she slowly stopped, next to James Potter.

Her grinned, and pulled her into a playful hug, as would only best friends do.

Sirius groaned, and whined, "Honestly, can't you two get together all ready?"

She blushed, and James did too, his eyes fixated on Lily.

"Oh, and do what you and Alexandra are doing?" he asked, teasing Sirius about his momentary fling with on of his good friends.

"Yes. To at least get your eyes of her," he said, and rolled his eyes towards Lily. "And, honestly, there's no other way to find out how good a kisser your friend is.

Remus rolled his eyes, and Lily huffed, annoyed with Sirius talking about her friend like that.

Harry stood, a bit amused, but annoyed with James' cockiness, and Lily's hatred for him.

"Anyways," Rana said, a deep blush still clearly visible her cheeks, "let's get you guys," she gestured towards the twenty students, "to Dumbledore."

James turned towards Rana, a pathetic pouting look on his face, "Can we come too?"

She rolled her eyes, but nodded, and the Marauder's grinned, as Lily inched herself towards them. After all, it wasn't everyday that a mysterious group of students appeared at Hogwarts.

Rana inched towards the stone gargoyle, and whispered so that no one else could here. "Chocolate Turtles." The gargoyle stepped aside, and a large stone escalator was now visible. She allowed everyone to pass into the hidden structure before entering herself. She paused for a moment, a hurt filling her from Sirius joke about her and James going out.

Because that was what she wanted.

She slowly climbed the steps, her empty footsteps echoing loudly, and lonely.

She noticed a figure above, who had waited for her.

"Rana?" asked James.

She smiled, and hurried up to her best friend.

"Are you okay," he asked, concerned.

"Yes," she lied.

Further up the stairs, Lily was fuming. How dare James Potter put up such an…such an act! One minute he was all over her, declaring his undying love, and the next…he was with Rana, a friend hiding his feelings! Couldn't he just make up his mind.

Because she almost had!

But now, again, she couldn't stand the ungrateful little prat. How…disgraceful! She huffed and puffed, and accidentily jammed her fist into the person in front of her. She apologized to Sarah, and continued walking, hurrying to get away from James and Rana.

Hermione winced, but excepted Lily's apology. She saw the redhead stalk angrily up the stairs, and she could hear her talking to herself, phrases such as "Can't believe he's such a prat," or "with her!" or "what about me?"

Hermione grimaced, knowing that what they had just done had probably thrown off the entired world as they had known it.

And all in one simple fight.

It figured

She hurried up past Lily, and towards Harry, where he was walking blankly.

"You know, it isn't your fault that they aren't together, right?"  
He nodded yes, but continued to walk, quietly.

"Harry- they'll get together, don't worry. We might have…thrown them off a bit." She didn't want to add that they could have screwed everything up.

He was still silent, and was beginning to bug her.

"It's just that…the way he was with that Rana, although she might be nice…," he choked back tears, "it's always hard seeing your parents with someone else, lovingly. I know this may sound stupid," he whispered, "but I've hardly seen them before…and well…for my first time in seeing them for real for them to be fighting, for them to hate each other…It's just sorta of hard, you know?" his green eyes sparkled even in the dimly lit staircase.

Hermione nodded, taking her friend hand.

"I know…Do I know." But before he could ask, she changed the subject. "Don't you think it's a little strange how they haven't noticed our badges?" she asked, looking down to inspect her own.

But it was gone.

Further up the stair case, Leya and Draco were still fighting.

"It was honestly all your fault, and I'll have no problem denying it." Leya spat at him, looking for someone to defend her. There was no one near the two of them, except for Terrence, who was hovering close by, ready to catch either one in a fight.

"Why will you automatically blame it on me, you ungrateful little snot!" he snarled, his cold gray eyes glaring at her.

"Because-," she cut herself off, as she tripped, and tumbled down the stairs, right into Terrence's arms, because he had been ready to catch her. She looked from Terrence to Malfoy- and, oh no. This couldn't be good. Malfoy's eyes had turned into slits. This could not be good.

Suddenly, she felt a falling sensation as Terrence's arms let go. "Get off of me, half breed!" he spat.

Her eyes felt wet- how she hated him. How could he do this to her…she loved him.

"James?" Rena asked, slowly, stopping. They had been slowly making there way up the staircase, a good couple yards behind everyone else.

"Mmmhmm," he grinned, his playful hazel eyes still twinkling, even in the dark.

'Do you think we could try what Alexandra and Sirius are doing,' she thought. Instead she said, "thanks for being such a great friend."

Parvati, Padma, and Lavender stopped- they had reached the top. Lavender waited, as everyone slowly made there way to the top. Glaring at a couple of heads, she patiently waited.

Most people thought her hopeless—but it's the others who are.

Always thinking that the only thing she thought about is clothes, hair, and boys. Only airheads keep there minds on those subjects.

Lavender Brown was far from being an airhead.

She just tended to talk about shallow subjects.

What most of them didn't know was that Lavender had once had a younger twin—Leya-Amber Brown. But Leya had gotten into a terrible accident when the two of them were six.

At Hogwarts, in meeting Parvati- she had been captivated with her—nothing like her at all, which made her all the more attractive. And then, there was also the fact she had Padma…

Also, at Hogwarts, she had met Leya. Her enemy, Leya. Leya had a brother, and lost him too. So why not friends?

Because Leya was almost exactly like her Leya-Amber. And she felt as though Leya had taken her Leya-Amber from her…and also, there common interest in Harry Potter didn't help.

There, at the top of Dumbledore's staircase stood 25 students—Unknown on what was to come of them. There stood Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Leya Lupin, Hermione Granger, Terence Higgs, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Georgia Higgs, Theodore Nott, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hannah Abbott, Pansy Parkinson ,Laura Madley, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, and Rana Rai.

Oh what a year was in store.


End file.
